Breaking the Mould
by ToxicExistance
Summary: Bella always blended into the background. Unconfident and insecure, she's working at her brothers diner because of a guilty conscience and is beginning to lose herself. Can a stranger help her rediscover herself and 'break the mould' ExB OOC AH Rated M
1. Chapter 1: Machine

**A/N: Thank you to anyone who is about to read this, I really appreciate it! This is my first venture into any form of fan fiction, so please be gentle!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters, but messing around with them is fun.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Machine_**

* * *

"Bella? Bella! Isabella Swan, are you even listening to me?!"

A loud _thwack_ on the table from Alice's tiny hand sent me out of my day dream and back into the reality of Forks High School's cafeteria.

I loved Alice whole heartedly. She was my best friend. We'd been inseparable from the moment we met 13 years ago, but it always bemused me how someone who was so inconceivably small could be so God damn annoying. Couldn't she just give it a rest already?

I rolled my eyes at her over dramatics and peered over her head of spiky hair to glance at the large clock on the wall.

_**1.30**_

Wow. She'd been talking non-stop for the past 30 minutes and had only _just _realised I wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention. I swear Alice would talk all day if given the opportunity.

I'd stopped listening as soon as the conversation moved onto her's and Jasper's sex life. If I heard one more word about how irresistible Jasper was going to find her ass in the new lacy panties she bought yesterday I was quite literally going to explode.

Sleep was so much more appealing.

"Um, yeah I just… Sorry Alice. You were saying?"

It's not that I had a problem with Jasper. That was far from the truth. Through spending so much time with him he had quickly become one of my closest friends. I could talk to him about anything.

Jaz was one of the most genuine guys I had ever come across. It was not at all hard to see why Alice was so in love with him. There was not one thing I could fault him for. I really couldn't imagine anyone more perfect for my best friend. He was smitten by her, and I was so happy that Alice had found the one person who truly completed her.

So no, it wasn't that I had a problem with him at all. It was just that _s_ometimes it would get to the point where seeing the two of them together would be too much for me. They were both so hopelessly in love with each other that at times it was almost too much to take.

Basically, I was insanely jealous. I knew I shouldn't have been, but I couldn't help it.

Everything about the two of them was pure perfection. They both had great personalities that complimented each other perfectly. They were hard working students with excellent grades, and they were both devastatingly beautiful. They had the kind of beauty that a model would die for. Alice may have been tiny, but she was one of the most beautiful girls I had ever met, and that wasn't just me being biased. I'd known her all of my life, and she was _still_ one of the most stunning people I had ever come across.

Next to me, she looked like a freaking _goddess. _I had boring chocolate brown hair that I never made any effort with, and the same lifeless coloured eyes with heavy bags under them from lack of sleep. My features were average, my height was average, my body shape was average… see the pattern here? Everything about my appearance was dull. I was nothing special to look at.

Alice made an effort for school every single day, and whilst I envied her for being able to have the right amount of confidence to pull that off, I couldn't bare to let her have her way with me. Alice devoured the attention she got from people at school. I on the other hand, _hated_ being in the spotlight. I was much happier blending into the background and keeping my head down. Life was easier that way.

"Bella? Bella you're doing it again!" Alice hissed, glaring at me.

"Doing what?" I asked, as innocent as possible. I was very aware of the fact that I still wasn't listening to a single word of what she was saying.

"Day dreaming! Would it honestly kill you to listen to me?"

"Alice I'm sorry. But really, how the hell do you expect me to pay attention when the topic at hand is your panties? You've been gushing about them for half an hour now! Surely there are only so many things that can be discussed regarding a flimsy piece of fabric."

"Bella, these aren't just a 'flimsy piece of fabric'. God! They're limited editions from Victoria Secrets. Pink satin, with intricate detail in the lace, they're gorgeous. And they fit my ass so perfectly Bella!"

"So help me Al, if I hear the word 'panties' fall from your lips once more, I am going to slap your pretty little face so hard that you'll be seeing stars for days. Got it?"

"Who'll be seeing stars?" Jasper chuckled in his southern drawl as he made his way to sit with us at our table. He leaned in to kiss Alice's cheek, to which she responded with a beaming smile and a deep pink blush.

I smiled at their exchange and took a swig of my water. "Your girlfriend will be if she carries on talking about her… recent purchases."

He snickered and began to softly stroke Alice's spiky array of hair. "Torturing Bella again are we love? What did you buy this time?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Alice giggled, "Let's just say you'll find out later tonight," she said as she bit her lip at him seductively.

Jaz quirked an eyebrow at her, "Oh will I _really_ now?" he said, leaning into Alice, to kiss her.

I forced my gaze away from them and focused on my food. I never liked to intrude on their intimate moments.

Pulling away from Alice and sensing my discomfort, Jasper broke his gaze away from her and gave me a small smile. "Are you working tonight Bella?"

I sighed, "When am I not?"

It was true. There was rarely ever a day when I wasn't at work recently. James needed me more than ever, and I couldn't abandon him.

"Bella, sweetie, if you hate it so much then why are you still working there? You don't have to if you don't want to," Alice asked.

We'd had this discussion so many times, each time her persistence in getting me to change my mind and leave my job at Dwyer's. She never succeeded.

"Look Al, you don't understand--"

"Yes, I do Bella! James is a complete asshole for making you do these ridiculous hours while he's off hanging with his friends or his girlfriend. It's completely ridiculous and unfair. You can't possibly be expected to run that place by yourself."

"Alice, I've told you once and I'll tell you again. James is my brother. Asshole or not, he's family and he needs me. He's having a really difficult year after everything that's happened; I'm just trying to make things easier for him, and if that involves me working a few extra hours for him, then I'll do it. I'm just trying to help."

"There's helping, and then there's exhausting your self. You're like a machine Bella. It's not healthy," Alice sighed, leaning back into her chair.

"I know that, but… it's only temporary. Just until things settle down and James is happy," I said, playing with the sleeves on my sweater.

"Well if he isn't happy then why is he even bothering with the diner in the first place?"

"Because it's what's expected of him. The diner's been in their family for years, you know that Alice. "

She huffed and folded her arms over her chest, "I know but that has nothing to do with you! He can't _force _you to work there."

"He's not forcing me! I want to work there. I owe it to Mom to be there for him and to help him out. I was selfish enough to avoid them when they needed me most, so I'm doing everything I can to prove that I'm here for them now. I need them to realise that, especially Mom. This is just something I have to do. Please understand that Alice. I'm okay, I promise," I lied, chewing on my lip and looking down at the table nervously.

I heard Alice let out a heavy sigh, and her and Jasper moved from their side of the table to come and sit in the chairs either side of me. Jasper put his arm round my shoulder while Alice took my hand in hers.

"Bella you're not okay in the slightest," Jaz said, hugging me against his side. It was times like this when I realised the inconveniences of being Jasper's friend. He was so perceptive to everything; I could never lie to him without getting caught.

"Am I really that obvious?"

He smirked at me, shaking his head. "Yeah Bells. You really are."

"We're just worried about you Bella. I hate seeing you so stressed. You have too much going on right now. You're 17 for God's sakes; you should have more of a life than just school and work. You can hardly stay awake, you're short tempered and you never pay attention to anything I say anymore. I really miss you Bells," Alice said, her voice cracking.

"Oh Alice," I shifted away from Jaz and turned to my left to pull Alice's tiny body into my arms and squeeze her tightly, "I'm so sorry. I don't mean to be snappy or short tempered with you. I'm just tired I guess. I miss you too, but it won't be for much longer. It's just until we can get the diner up and running again and get the customers back."

I pulled away from our embrace and gave her a bright smile.

"Hey, how about I ask James if I can take this Saturday off and me and you can go shopping. Sound good?"

"Yay!" she squealed, clapping her hands and bouncing in her chair like a three year old on Christmas morning. Nothing could cheer Alice up more than a shopping trip.

"That sounds wonderful. Just take care of yourself Bella. Promise me?"

"I will. I promise. Love you Al." I smiled, taking her hand in mine and squeezing it in reassurance.

"Love you too Bells," she said, mirroring my own smile.

Jaz pulled his chair back and stood up. "Come on you two love birds, let's get to class," he chuckled, pulling Alice up into a hug.

I gathered my things and left the cafeteria walking alongside Alice and Jaz to last period, thankful that I could count on the two of them to be there for me, no matter how rough things were at the moment.

* * *

**A/N: Incredibly boring I know, and there are a few things that may not be clear right now but this is just the first chapter. I will reveal more over time, I promise. :) **

**It's short because I just wanted this chapter to set the scene if you will. There will be more action in future chapters.**

**I just want to make it clear that James is not going to be a bad guy in my story. He's Bella's older step brother and more will be revealed about him soon.**

**Edward will be introduced to us in the next chapter. I'm not sure whether I'm going to alternate between point of views yet, we'll see.**

**I'm still working out where I'm going with this, so bare with me! **

**Any feedback is welcomed with open arms. Thank you for reading :)**

**-TE x**


	2. Chapter 2: I Love Rock 'n' Roll

**A/N: I don't own Twilight. But I do own a shiny new blu-ray version of the film.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: I Love Rock 'n' Roll**_

* * *

I pulled my truck into the driveway of my home and rested my head back into seat. I closed my eyes and let the sound of the light patter of rain on the windshield calm me down. I was completely exhausted.

Stifling a yawn and bringing my hands up to my face, I rubbed my eyes and willed myself to stay awake. I needed coffee, fast.

I hopped out of my truck and walked up to open the front door, preparing myself for the same tedious routine that had formed these past couple of months.

"Dad? You home?" I called out into the empty hallway.

Charlie appeared from the living room with a can of beer in his hand.

"Hey Bells. How was school?"

"Fine thanks. How was work?"

"Slow as usual," he said, making his way through to the kitchen and taking his usual spot at the breakfast bar.

"Pasta sound good for dinner? I need to make something quick, James wants me at the diner a half hour earlier tonight to run over some plans and I have a ton of homework to finish before I go," I sighed, letting out a yawn.

"Pasta's fine with me," he said taking a long swig of his beer.

I nodded and set a pan of water to boil while I made myself a cup of well needed coffee. I could practically hear my bed calling my name.

"Bella are you okay?"

"I'm fine Dad. Just tired," I sighed, sipping my coffee and putting the pasta in the boiling water.

"I can see that. Is James working you too hard? Because I can ring your mom and ask her to make him ease up on you a bit, maybe give you some time off. You look awful Bells."

"No! I'm okay Dad, honest. Please don't call Mom. James isn't being hard on me at all. I want to work there. He needs me and I want to help him and mom out. I owe them that much."

"You don't owe them anything Bells. None of what's happened is your fault, Phil wouldn't have survived no matter what you tried to do to help." he said, concern etching his features.

"I know that Dad. But I wasn't there when Mom needed me most. I was selfish and acted like an immature child. I'm trying to do everything I can to prove to her I'm the opposite of that," I said, tired of everyone questioning my motives.

"They never even told us that he had cancer Bella. How the hell were you supposed to know?"

"That's the point Dad!" I said, pinching the bridge between my nose and leaning back against the counter.

"If I hadn't avoided them and had kept them in my life, I would've known exactly what was wrong. I would've been there to support my mother through such a hard time in her life. But I was too busy sulking at the fact that she was so happy with her new family and didn't need me, that I was completely oblivious that she wasn't happy at all. She _did_ need me, and …I wasn't there," I said, my eyes brimming with fresh tears.

"She never stopped loving me, but I was too stupid to realise that. She _never_ gave up on me, but I found that out too late," my lip trembled and I blinked back the tears that threatened to overspill.

I couldn't let Charlie see me cry. He had never been an entirely affectionate man, and seeing me cry over my mother would only fuel the grudge he had against her. He had never been able to let go of the fact that she cheated on him with Phil and then went on to marry him. Neither could I, but that didn't change the fact that she was my mother and the only person who truly understood me.

The day I had received the phone call about Phil's death, I had rushed round to their place straight away. James had answered the door, his eyes red and puffy from crying. He looked completely distraught. He led me to the living room and the sight before me reduced me to my knees. Renee was in a heap on the floor, clutching a photograph in a gold frame of her and Phil on their wedding day. She had her knees pressed against her chest in a foetal position and was sobbing uncontrollably into a pillow. I'd never seen anyone so broken in my life.

That image was forever burned into my mind, and I would do everything I could to ensure I never saw her like that again.

I loved her with everything I had in me, and I would prove that to her by picking up the pieces I had left behind in the year when I avoided any contact with her at all costs. I had been a terrible excuse for a daughter, and desperately needed to rebuild our relationship. I had missed her so much.

James was Renee's son too now. She was the only thing that James had left, and he was the only part of Phil that Renee had left. So if helping James was the way to make her happy, then that's what I would do.

I turned away from Charlie and wiped my eyes, focusing my attention on preparing our meal. Stirring the sauce, I felt a hand lightly rest on my shoulder.

"Shhh. It's okay."

I hadn't even realised I was in fact sobbing. So much for not letting Charlie see me cry.

I placed my hand over his in thanks, surprised by this rare glimpse of his affectionate side, but grateful none the less. However subtle his gesture may have been, I knew it was with the uttermost sincerity. It offered me a great amount of comfort.

"Thank you, Dad. I just want you to understand that this is something I have to do. James is a good guy. I _want_ to do this. No one is forcing me. Things will ease up soon. I promise. I'm actually gonna take this Saturday off and go shopping with Alice."

"That's great. It'll be good for you to see your friends. Just… please don't let this guilt you have eat you up Bella. Renee doesn't blame you for anything; she loves you very much… and so do I," he said, looking away in embarrassment.

I smiled, "I love you too Dad."

"Glad to hear it. Now, where's that pasta? I'm starving over here."

I laughed as I put the pasta in a bowl and set it in front of him on the table, grateful for the lighter change in atmosphere. We ate in a comfortable silence before I headed upstairs to prepare myself for the long night ahead of me.

~*~

I entered the diner at around 5.00pm and found James sat at a booth with his head in his hands. He looked as tired as I felt.

"Hey James. You had a long day?" I said, hanging my coat up on the wall and slinging the bright blue 'Dwyer's Diner' apron over my head.

"Hey Bella," James yawned, running his hand over his face, "I'm just going over some paperwork, think you could help?"

"Sure," I said, slipping into the booth seat opposite him and picking up some papers to sort through, "had any more job applications today?"

"None what so ever," he sighed. "What else can we do? I don't think I could get a bigger 'help wanted' notice up in the window. I've done the same in the job centre, and both the local newspaper and your school's paper. I don't understand it."

I huffed and bit my lip. There was no way me and James could run this place on our own and have a successful business. We needed help. I let my eyes wander around the diner I had become so familiar with over these past few years.

Nothing has changed physically about the diner since Phil died. The walls were the same brown colour, with photos of Phil's minor league baseball team filling the walls. But after his death, the diner lost all of the spirit it once had. The booths were tattered and worn, and the bar and stools empty of any customers. Dwyer's used to be the place where everyone in Forks would go to eat and have a good time. Kids would come to hang out with their friends after school, and adults would come and eat here during their lunch break or after work.

Phil had many regulars who overtime had become some of his closest friends. After he died, some stayed to show their support for James, but eventually most of them had left because the diner held too many memories for them.

Over time the staff had left too. Heidi, Chelsea and Jane, our waitresses, had all moved to go to college and our chef, Demetri, had resigned a month ago announcing his wife was critically ill and he needed to care for her. So James and I were quite literally running this place alone. Sure I could cook, but I didn't have a clue how to run a kitchen in a restaurant, and neither did James. So at the moment, the only thing we were selling were coffees and a few milkshakes, which really didn't bring in a lot of money. We needed a cook who knew what they were doing. We were both way over our heads. We needed staff, and fast, or the diner would be in great risk of being shut down.

I looked at the grand total of two customers who filled the diner. There was Waylon, who came here every night for his coffee while he read his paper, and a little old lady sitting at a table in the corner reading a book. I turned my attention back to James and couldn't help but notice how completely helpless he looked.

"Hey, we'll find someone soon, everything will work out," I said, trying to soothe his worries.

"I really hope so Bells," he said, running his hands through his blond hair. "I'm just sick of worrying all the time. This place was Dad's life, so I'm trying my damned hardest to make sure that it stays alive, but lately, I feel like the odds are against me. Nothing's going the way I want it to," he sighed, looking down at the table.

"No one said it would be easy James. It's gonna take time and some hard work on both of our parts, but everything will fall into place soon. You'll see," I said, giving him a small smile.

"Yeah. We'll see."

"Uh, James… do you think it would be okay if I took this Saturday day time off? It's just I haven't seen Alice in so long. I really miss her. I'll do extra hours next Saturday to make up for it, I promise." I said, fiddling with my sleeves. I really didn't want to let him down.

"Of course you can Bella. It's not like this place is gonna be packed is it? I'm sure I can handle it. No worries."

"Thank you, I really appreciate that. And James…things can only get better. We'll be fine."

"Thanks Bells. For …everything."

"You're welcome," I said, continuing to fill out the paper work infront of me.

James stood up from the booth and began to make his way toward the door.

"Are you off for the night?"

"Yeah, I've been here since 8 this morning. I have a date with Victoria tonight, but I'm gonna go home and get some rest first. You'll be okay here won't you?" James asked, hanging up his apron and shrugging into his jacket.

_Yes. Just bored out of my mind. _

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Tell Mom I said hi?"

"I will. Bye Bells. Make sure you lock up okay?"

"Okay. Bye James. See you tomorrow."

"Will do," he called out, closing the door behind him.

I spent the first few hours of my night filling out the last of the paper work and filed it away for James to sort out tomorrow morning. It was now 8.30pm. Waylon and the old lady had left around an hour ago, and I now had absolutely nothing to do. I drummed my fingers on the bar and stared at the clock, willing the time to go quicker. I stood from my stool at the bar and decided to do another round of mopping the floor. After all, it could never be too right?

I went over to the jukebox to play some music to keep me awake, or I would end up falling asleep and not getting home. I flicked through the lists of songs for something fun and upbeat and settled on Joan Jett's _'I Love Rock N Roll.' _I desperately needed something I could have fun with. I needed to forget about everything that was troubling me for a little while and just let loose.

I hit play and let the beat of the intro pulse through me as I started to mop the floor.

_I saw him dancing there by the record machine…_

I mopped back and fourth in time with the beat as the first verse started, rocking my hips side to side and bobbing my head along with the music.

_I knew he must have been about seventeen…_

I grabbed a hold of the mop handle pretending it was a microphone stand, and sang the song into the top of it. Completely forgetting who and where I was and just letting go and having fun.

"_The beat was going strong, playing my favourite song," _I sang, swaying my hips down the length of my microphone stand. I twirled and twisted and ran my hands through my hair, letting the music wash over my body and take control. I felt so alive.

I giggled at myself as I ditched the mop altogether and finished the remainder of the song by dancing with all of my might.

I threw my arms in the air, thrashing my head back and fourth and swayed my hips from side to side as I sang the last chorus at the top of my lungs.

"_I love Rock n Roll, so put another dime in the jukebox baby, I love Rock n Roll, so come and take your time and dance with me!"_

I flung my arms above my head, holding my finishing position and closing my eyes whilst I let the rush of my little performance pulse through my veins.

"Wow. That was something," a male's velvety voice chuckled from across the room as he clapped his hands together in applause.

I froze, and the breath left my lungs with an audible _whoosh_ as I gasped and spun around to find a figure leaning against the back wall opposite me.

My heart was hammering in my chest and I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks as I blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh my Gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't hear you come in, I was just… I was, um...." I said, stammering like fool and embarrassing myself even further infront of this stranger.

"No need to apologise. That was one heck of a performance," he snickered making his way over to one of the bar stools.

I covered my face in my hands to hide my furious blush.

"Um…. can I get you something?" I asked, trying to distract him from the subject of my little show. I avoided eye contact at all costs as I moved behind the bar to stand infront of him.

"Sure. That'd be great."

"What can I get you?" I said, finally bringing my gaze up to meet his.

My heart stopped, my breathing ceased, and my jaw went completely slack as I stared at the breath taking form infront of me.

He was dressed in a black leather jacket, with a tight grey shirt underneath which showed his well defined chest. He looked around my age, and was well built, but not too muscular with gorgeous broad shoulders. He had messy and tousled hair which was the most unique shade of bronze I had ever seen. I had to suppress the urge to run my fingers through it. He had a strong, well defined masculine jaw, and a dazzling crooked smile that made my knees go weak. But what struck me most about him were _his eyes_. I'd never seen anything like them in my life. They were mesmerising pools of emerald green and I wanted to get lost in them and never find my way out again.

He was gorgeous.

He was stunning.

He was _beautiful._

"Earth to Bella? Anyone there?" he teased, snapping his fingers infront of my face.

"What?" I asked in a daze, emerald green still engulfing my vision.

"I asked for a vanilla latte but you appear to be lost in some train of thought. Are you okay?" he asked with that damned crooked grin still firmly in place, turning my body to complete mush.

"Oh! I'm sorry I was just… how do you know my name?" I asked, realising what he'd said and wondering if we'd met before. Surely I would've remembered someone so perfect.

"Your apron told me," he chuckled, pointing at my chest.

"Oh. Right," I laughed nervously, trying desperately to focus on making his latte so I didn't embarrass myself any more infront of him.

"Is this place always so empty?" he asked as I handed him his latte.

"Around this time it is, yeah. We're having a little trouble with staff and getting customers in at the moment," I sighed wiping the bar over with a cloth.

"Well, I'm sure if you gave them all a show that resembled your performance just now, the customers would be flocking in," he laughed, sipping his latte as I blushed in embarrassment yet again.

"Do you run this place on your own?"

"No, it belongs to my brother James. He's having a really hard time at the moment, so I'm just helping him get things sorted by lending a hand wherever I can."

"That's nice of you. He's very lucky to have you."

"Thanks," I said, biting my lip. "I'm sorry to seem so forward but… I've never seen you around here. Where are you from?"

"I just moved here yesterday with my family. I'm from Seattle."

"Oh. That'd be why I haven't seen you before," I smiled, "So, why'd you move to Forks?"

"Small town, less trouble," he shrugged simply, finishing the last of his latte and handing me a five dollar bill.

"I'd better get home. It was nice meeting you Bella. Thank you for the latte… and the dance," he chuckled and winked at me, making me lose all coherent thought, "I'll see you around."

And with that he was gone. It was then that I realised I hadn't even asked his name.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, that was our Edward! He's just a nameless beautiful face to Bella right now. :) **

**I'd like to point out that I don't have a **_**clue **_**what is involved with running a diner/restaurant, so I'm pretty much making this up as I go along. So don't take this too seriously, it's all fictional. **

**Thank you for reading! Review for me? Any feedback is welcome and much appreciated.**

**_-TE x_**


End file.
